


Home Comforts

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: A meeting between two of London’s businesspeople, no longer strangers.





	Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie/gifts).



The tea is fragrant, floral. Jenny doesn’t ask where the Shopkeeper gets their blends, though she does wonder; businesspeople need their secrets, priests and prophets and purveyors of strange pleasures even more so.

The pleasure of this is simple: steam rising, muscle-deep relaxation. Luxury to one raised in a convent, learning how to make of faith a weapon. She’s left all that behind, but it’s never truly forgotten – nor is that old siren call, that promise: _You too could have a home here, if you chose._

Jenny knows better than to listen. Even so, she’s glad to find a friend.


End file.
